


don't you worry

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler loses his binder.





	don't you worry

**Author's Note:**

> actual thing that happened, minus the jesus, thanks mom.  
> enjoy this incredibly short replay of events x

The steam from the shower fogged up the bathroom mirror, and the towel at the bottom of the door was blocking any heat from escaping. Tyler wasn’t complaining.

Music rang out from the phone on the counter, a random mellow Spotify playlist deciding the tone of the day. He was bent over slightly, picking at the lint on his joggers, from the knee below. He hasn’t been able to find his binder for the past two days and it’s taking a toll on him. He doesn’t, _can’t,_ put on the extra sports bra he brought with him. Not right now.

So he sits, eyes wandering the decorated walls. He’d much rather stare at the picture of Jesus by the small window than accidentally catch a glimpse of his own chest. Song after song bores on, some he knows the lyrics to, others he doesn’t. He sways his head, nonetheless.

A knock on the wooden door snaps him out of his daze, the bathtub faucet also choosing that moment to stop dripping.

“Yeah?”

Tyler’s mom answers, lightly jiggling the doorknob. “I have something you might need. Open up.”

He quickly grabs his towel, holding it tightly up to his collarbones. He hadn’t bothered to put on a shirt yet. Once he’s unlocked the door and poked his head out, he sees his binder dangling from the tip of his mom’s pointer finger. His smile is immediate and a relieved laugh escapes him.

“Where’d you find it?” He can’t help the joyful shock of his question, easily taking it into his hand. In truth, he could cry. Or burst. Or both.

“Dryer, silly boy.” She ruffles his damp hair, swiping her thumb across his temple. “Hurry up and get ready, we’re leaving for church in thirty.”

He nods, still grinning. As she makes move to leave, he calls out for her.

Tyler takes a deep breath in, and tries to convey with his eyes how much such a little gesture means. “Thank you.”

  
She smiles, she knows. “Anytime. Now go dry that mop on your head.”

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests, send me a message on tumblr! odetolocal.tumblr.com


End file.
